Pamiętnik Flory Grant
Signature Okładka 12 lipca Chciałabym znaleźć szkołę, która będzie odpowiadać mojemu charakterowy, który... tak na marginesie nie jest zbytnio "śmiały". Ale mama uważa, że jakieś... Straszyceum będzie dla mnie najlepsze. Nie mam pojęcia, czy na pewno chce się tam wybierać, zważywszy na to, że jest to "liceum ogólnopotworne". Bardzo bym chciała dostać się do Chmurnikum. Przyjmują tam tylko najlepszych i najinteligentniejszych uczniów. Oczywiście mama nie chciała o tym słyszeć. Uważała, że jeśli chcę znaleźć kogoś na własną rękę, to muszę poszukać tam, gdzie każdy jest inny. Długo się nad tym zastanawiałam i doszłam do jednego wniosku. Mama się ze mną zgadza w kwestii spraw sercowych. Nie chcę, żebym została zakładniczką małżeńską jak Kora... albo raczej Persefona... Okej. Skoro mama uważa, że w Monster High będzie mi najlepiej to musi mieć rację. Jest przecież boginią. 30 lipca Poszperałam trochę w necie, by znaleźć jakieś informacje na temat Straszyceum. Statut szkoły wygląda nie najgorzej, ale dlaczego mam dziwne wrażenie, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie? Może za bardzo się przejmuję? 13 sierpnia Nic nie działa tak uspokajająco jak dwie rzeczy - dobra książka i pielęgnacja ogródka! Ciekawa jestem, czy będę miała okazję do zaprezentowania swoich pasji z jak najlepszej strony w nowej szkole? Możliwe, ale żeby się tego dowiedzieć, muszę spróbować! Posea mówi, że nie powinno się uciekać przed lękami, tylko je zwalczać. Łatwo jej mówić! Ona cały czas trzyma głowę w zimnej wodzie, a na powierzchnię wychodzi zbyt rzadko, by zrozumieć moje położenie. Ale jedno mamy wspólne - obie kochamy przyrodę! Chyba wiem już, dlaczego Posea jest moją ulubioną kuzynką. 20 sierpnia Niedługo szkoła, więc wreszcie zobaczę, czy "nowe" środowisko jest takie jak mówiła mama. W tym czasie pogadałam z Batsy Claro, którą przypadkowo poznałam podczas kupowania szkolnych ubrań. Powiedziała mi, że to nie uczniowie przystosowują się do Straszyceum. To Straszyceum przystosowuje się się do uczniów. Nie wiem do końca, co miała na myśli, ale zobaczymy czy to prawda. 1 września Muszę powiedzieć - nie czuję żadnej różnicy! Przemówienie dyrektorki nie było najbardziej oryginalne, bo znowu miałam deja vu. Nie miałam problemów ze znalezieniem klasy, choć ponad pół godziny później do sali wparowały dwie dziewczyny. Jedna to chyba był anioł, a druga miała coś wspólnego z ogniem. Nie przyjrzałam im się. W ogóle niemal wszyscy w klasie, jak i w szkole zdawali się być... nie tego pokroju. 4 września Naprawdę?! Coś czułam, że przydarzy się coś złego! Od dwóch dni śledziły mnie jakieś kotołaczki. Podsłuchałam z rozmów... straszyciółek, tak mi się wydaje, że ta ruda nazywa się Toralei Stripe. Te dwie pozostałe są bliźniaczkami. Nie interesowały mnie ich imiona, gdyż pewnie nie będę ich rozróżniać. Tak czy inaczej, dzisiaj Toralei powiedziała mi, że mam dziwne okulary. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia o co jej chodziło. Przecież wiele osób nosi okulary, a dużo ma takie żółte. Tamta oczywiście nie podała powodów tej "dziwności". Jedyne co dostrzegłam w jej zachowaniu, to to, że "pozostaje kotem". Czyli ostrzenie pazurów czy miauczenie albo "kocia muzyka". Starałam się jej wytłumaczyć, że posiadanie okularów wiąże się z problemami ze wzrokiem. Chciałam ją także spytać czy sama nie posiada jakiejś wady wzroku i po prostu nie chce nosić okularów, ale jedna z bliźniaczek podstawiła mi ogon i przewróciłam się. Wszystkie książki mi się rozsypały, a niosłam ich kilka. Próbowałam je pozbierać, jednak te "koteczki" zabrały mi niektóre. Najgorsze, że inni uczniowie to widzieli! Może mama się myliła? Jednak nagle z tłumu wyłoniła się ta anielica w towarzystwie tej żywiołaczki. Natychmiast kazała się Toralei ode mnie odczepić. Trwało chwilę nim ruda kotka sobie poszła. Coś potem jeszcze mruczała pod nosem. Zrozumiałam jedynie "tracić czas" i "bujać w obłokach". Ta anielica przedstawiła siebie i żywiołaczkę - Cloudia di Angelo i Blaze Flamey. Zapronowała mi kawę. Kawa? Uwielbiam ją! Byle by była z naturalnych ziaren kawowca południowoamerykańskiego. Żadnej innej nie wypiję! 9 września Z tego, co usłyszałam, to ma się odbyć konkurs na makietę szkoły. Coś związanego z techniką! Lubię technikę! Razem z Cloudią i Blaze chciałyśmy się zapisać, ale okazało się, że jest nas o jedną za mało! Potrzeba czterech osób. W dodatku kątem oka zauważyłam, że Toralei i bliźniaczki również się zapisują na konkurs! Towarzyszyła im Catrine DeMew. Mało ją znam, ale z tego co, słyszałam, jest świetną artystką. Czyli wszystko jasne! Toralei (albo Riley, jak ją nazywa Cloudią) zaciągnęła ją do swojego trio (teraz już kwartetu), i prawie na pewno z naszego powodu, żeby wygrać w tym konkursie! Do konkursu została tylko jedna lekcja i byłyśmy w kropce. W pewnym momencie powiedziałam "I tak byśmy nie wygrały tego konkursu", jednak ktoś mi przerwał. "Jakiego konkursu? Uwielbiam konkursy!" Okazało się, że jest to nimfa wodna - Rain Drop! Zaproponowała nam pomoc w udziale! Może jednak nam się uda! Na dłuższej przerwie zaczął się konkurs. Toralei, bliźniaczki i Catrine też tam były. Ta ostatnia wyglądała na najmniej entuzjastyczną. Robiłam co w mojej mocy, by makieta miała idealne wymiary, jednak Blaze i tak wyciskała ze mnie siódme żywice, bym robiła je bez najmniejszej choćby skazy. Podczas malowania ujawnił się talent Rain - malarstwo! Takiego cudowania farbami to chyba nawet moja kuzynka - Alina Phoibos - nie potrafi się pochwalić! Mimo naszych starać zajęłyśmy drugie miejsce! Pierwsze zajęły kotołaczki! Ale Cloudia się tym nie przejęła - uważała, że damy im rade! Jak nie w tym, to w czymś innym! Może mama miała rację? I chyba wiem, co miała na myśli Batsy! Gloom and Bloom Miesiąc drugi, 11 dzień Bal Mrocznego kwiatu, który był w zeszłym roku był niezwykły (oczywiście nie będę przypominać o diabelskim nasieniu Amanita Jakaśtam). Chciałabym więc, by moje przyjęcie z okazji dnia wiosennego przesilenia było równie piękne! W tym celu postanowiłam urządzić herbatkę na świeżym powietrzu. Cloudii się spodoba! Miesiąc drugi, 19 dzień Kiedy opowiedziałam o planie dziewczynom były zachwycone! A Blaze od razu wzięła się za robienie stroju o tematyce natury! Jest lepiej niż się spodziewałam! Jednak nawet gdy pomysły strzelają jak popcorn na patelni, to praca również powinna ruszyć jak stokrotka na wiosnę. Na początek musiałam znaleźć dobre miejsce. Chciałam, by było piękne i wyjątkowe. Poszły ze mną Batsy Claro i Venus McFlytrap, z którymi już dawno temu nabrałam bliższych relacji. One doskonale znają się na naturze, więc będą wiedzieć, które miejsce będzie idealne. W końcu zdecydowałyśmy się na jeden z opuszczonych parków, za którym rosły wierzby. Wyglądało to tak, jakby się wchodziło do innej krainy! Doskonale! W nagrodę obie dziewczyny dostały ode mnie specjalne zaproszenia i dostały dodatkowe przywileje, m.in. wtajemniczenie do mojej niespodzianki. Ale cicho! Miesiąc drugi, 22 dzień Razem z Rain, Cloudią i pozostałymi "naturalnymi" rozwieszałyśmy dekoracje i przygotowałyśmy miejsca do siedzenia, jakieś bufetowe stoliki... Blaze nie przyszła, gdyż była wciąż zajęta naszymi strojami. Szkoda, wiele przegapiła. Na przykład, kiedy rozwieszałam serpentyny nad stołem bufetowym, jedna ze wstążek spadła wprost do lemoniady i wyglądała jak skórka pomarańczy, którą mama dodaje we wszystkich swoich specyfikach. I tak ją zostawiłam. Miesiąc trzeci, 3 dzień Dzisiaj Blaze ukończyła nasze sukienki! Są przeurocze! W mojej najbardziej podoba mi się różnorodność naturalnych kolorów. Wiśniowy, malinowy, miętowy, jagodowy, porzeczkowy, nawet dostrzegłam pokrzywę. Jeszcze trudniej było wybranie dobrze dopasowanych butów. Żadne nie były dostatecznie dobre! Na szczęście Blaze mnie uratowała polecając mi dodanie hibiskusa. Pasuje jak listek do łodygi. Jednak Blaze była dla mnie dziwnie miła... może jednak jej nie doceniam? Miesiąc trzeci, 15 dzień Już niedługo ukończę pracę nad ostatnimi meblami. Postanowiłam, że zamiast drewnianych użyję naturalne pnącza i korzenie. Dobrze, że Cloudia użyła jakiś czarów przeciwpogodowych do uchronienia dekoracji, a zwłaszcza przed wiatrem. Nie ma się co dziwić, Cloudia się w tym specjalizuje. Za tydzień będzie moje przyjęcie. Zaprosiłam niemalże wszystkich znajomych! Mam nadzieję, że będą się bawić tak dobrze, jako ja. Galeria PamiętnikFlory.png Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:NickieID